Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Mars Needs Moms
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Mars Needs Moms is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Felix the Cat, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Krusty the Clown, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Megaman, Rush, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Lightning McQueen, Mater, WALL-E, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Cinderella, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Hades, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Neo Cortex, the Bullies and Brutus, Magika DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, NegaDuck, Bluto, The Sea Hag, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Marvin the Martian, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, and The Grand Duke of Owls will guest star in this film. *Milo's mother and Jessie are both voiced by Joan Cusack. *Mars Needs Moms, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, The Toy Story series, Peter Pan, The Tinker Bell films, The Lion King, Tarzan, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, The Mickey Mouse series, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Talespin, The Jungle Book, Bonkers, Lilo and Stitch, The Muppets, Monsters Inc., The Incredibles, Cars, WALL-E, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, Brave, Frozen, and Phineas and Ferb were made by Disney. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films